Super Dungeon Explore Wiki
Welcome to the Super Dungeon Wiki Super Dungeon Explore is the world's first chibi anime strategy battle game from Soda Pop Miniatures! Go head-to-head with your party of brave adventurers, or play as the dungeons evil master summoning hordes of minions to battle over who will rule the underworld of Crystalia. Super Dungeon Explore and Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King game boxes both come with over 50 finely crafted Soda Pop miniatures, full rules, cards, dice, and battle maps to start playing your games of Super Dungeon Explore! The game comes with four complete game modes—'Classic' and Arcade—allow you to play either cooperatively as the Heroes against an automated dungeon; or adventurously with a game master controlling the monsters. PVP Arena, where two players each take control of a mighty warband consisting of one Hero, one mini-boss, two spawning points, and the spawning points’ associated monsters. These warbands then do battle against one another in a challenge known as a scenario. Each scenario has its own unique rules and victory conditions, which require a warband to use its abilities and strengths in new and clever ways. And Legends, 'a campaign and roleplaying expansion for Super Dungeon where heroes brave a series of adventures as part of an overall narrative campaign.This game is not for unsupervised kids, though. The miniatures in Super Dungeon Explore 1st Edition require assembly with super glue (the expansions and others are pre-assembled) and contain small parts. Painting, though completely optional, should be done with the care and precision of aspiring artists, and the game can involve an entertaining level of strategy comparable with other table top games like Arkham Horror or Pandemic. For this reason it carries warnings indicating it should be for players ages 13 and up. banner.jpg SDT.JPG CoverArt.jpg arena.jpg Arcade.png LegendsThumb.jpg 'Introduction Super Dungeon Explore combines elements from Pencil & Paper role-playing (RPG) games, video games and traditional board games to create a unique tabletop gaming experience. In this game, a group of heroes work together against the Consul, ultimately culminating in a super-boss battle to clear the dungeon. The best introduction of all is to read the manual included with the game (The newest version is available online,here) but the basics can be summarized as follows. A minimum of two players begin, with one player choosing to be the Consul (the controller of the monsters) and any number of players controlling any number of heroes up to 5 (keep in mind more heroes leads to longer games as the Consul's power scales with the number of heroes). A single player could control all the heroes, so don't limit yourself to thinking you need a big group to enjoy the larger games. Depending on the number of heroes the game will scale (2, 3, or 5 heroes are the set game sizes) with dungeon tile, a spawning point, and a treasure chest corresponding to each hero. At 3 heroes the Boss rules are in effect, and at 5 heroes up to 5 Mini-Bosses can be played by the Consul. Game play is turn based with each hero "activating" between up to 4 monsters (larger monsters can take up to an entire turn to activate while smaller ones can split a turn in to 4 -- potentially 8 -- activations). The Heroes objective grows from destroying spawning points, to destroying Mini-Bosses to eventually destroying the Boss. The Consul's objective is always the same:KILL ALL HEROES! No matter what your preference, both sides are well balanced for the task and internal pacing from the loot drops and the Power-Up phase keeps each side in check. 'The Cast' * Heroes * Pets * NPC * Monsters 'Rules' *Basic Actions *Unique Actions *Abilities *Game Board/Tiles *Statistics *Status Effects *Potions 'Products' Core Sets * Super Dungeon: Explore 1st Edition * Super Dungeon: Explore: Forgotten King * Super Dungeon: PVP Arena * Super Dungeon Explore: 2nd Edition * Super Dungeon: Arcade * Super Dungeon: Legends Expansions * Caverns of Roxor * Von Drakk Manor * Pet Parade Warbands * Stilt Town Zombies Warband * Claws of the Wyrm Warband * Emerald Valley Warband * Mistmourn Coast Warband * Super Ninja Ambush! Deluxe Warband * Clan Tanchyo Warband * Clan Kitsune Warband * Frostbyte Ravagers Warband * Crown Guard Warband Single Additions Heroes *Nyan-Nyan Expansion *Kisa Expansion *Sebastian Cross Expansion *Princess Malya Expansion *One Shot Expansion *Calico Kate Expansion *Tabbybrook Mage Expansion *Deeproot Wolf Rider Expansion *Twilight Knight Expansion *Wandering Minstrel Expansion *Brave-mode Candy Expansion *Kunoichi Candy Expansion *House Cerberus Occultist Expansion *House Unicorn Diviner Expansion *House Siren Enforcer Expansion *Princess Amethyst Expansion *Sweetheart Candy Expansion *Tusk Raider Expansion *Celestial Healer Expansion *Gloomborn Champion Expansion *Star Guild Rock Singer Expansion *Crystal Shaper Expansion *House Phoenix Pugilist Expansion Mini-Bosses *Kasaro To Expansion *Succubus Vandella Expansion *Herald of Vulcanis Expansion *Captain R Expansion *Kaelly the Nether Strider Expansion *Ser Snapjaw Expansion *Shadow-Mode Candy Expansion *Jack Scarecrow Expansion *Iron Golem Expansion *Mistmourn Warg *Arachne Expansion *Grim Golem Expansion *Ser Elmer Expansion *Gothmog the Terrible Expansion *Randy, Lrod of Spiders Expasion *Furious Fungomancer Expansion *Hecate Vilehorn Expansion *Crystal Weaver Expansion Boss Expansions *Goro Expansion *Beatrix the Witch Queen Expansion *Testudo Tower Expansion *Jorogumo Expansion *Ymnaur Wintersson Expansion *Lord Vulcanis Expansion *Mordred the Accursed Expansion *Mother Noctua Expansion *Nightsong the Eternal Expansion *The Destroyer Expansion *Gnome Excavator Expansion Other Products '- Spin-Offs' * Black-Handed Henry's Potion Party '- Video Games' * Boo Booty USB Drive * Super Dungeon Tactics '- Paints' * Super Dungeon Explore: Dungeon Painter '- Coloring Books' * Crystalia Adventures Coloring Book '-Token Packs' * Hearts and Potion token pack Add-Ons * Super Dungeon Explore: Upgrade Deck * Von Drakk: Ghost House Dungeon Tiles * Dungeons of Crystalia Dungeon Tiles * Dragonback Peaks Dungeon Tiles * Alternate profile cards for Forgotten King monsters 'External Links' *SDE: Forgotten King Classic Rules 2015-08-12 *SDE: Forgotten King Arcade Rules 2015-08-12 *Official Forgotten King Errata and FAQ 2015-06-15 *PvP Arena rules 2015-06-15 *Soda Pop Miniatures *Soda Pop Miniatures Facebook Page *Board Game Geek - Unoffical FAQ *User Painted set on Warseer.com *CoolMiniornot Forum - Consul Tactics *HandCannonOnline Interview with SDE John Cadice __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rules